How many failed attemps before The Kiss
by Ghosthly Shadow
Summary: Chapter 3 finally up! Okay, basically, Dark, Krad, Riku and Risa trying to get Daisuke and Satoshi together, but there will be failed attempts and well, no one knows how many. This fiction will tell you of How many failed attemps before The Kiss. Chapter
1. The Sunset plan

Okay it's me again, another story, well not really. Oh and before I start, Dark and Krad are separated from their host, for reasons unknown. This also includes some languages such as Ancient Greek or Latin, I learn them, whisper to you –private tutor-. I don't know how many stories there'll be on here, well when I come up with I ideas I put it on. Why am I putting all my ideas into one story, well 'cause I have other stuff to do and that. This is yaoi, okay, the pairing are:  
Daisuke/Satoshi and Krad/Dark. I love myself

* * *

Riku stood in front of Daisuke chatting to him, wearing her blue bikini. Then Dark came up running, behind the pair, in slow-mo, just like in Bay Watch. He had blue swimming shorts on. He stopped just behind Riku, then smoothed his hair backwards (in slow-mo) then said,

"Hello Riku," saying it just like John Travolta.

She slowly turned with anger in her eyes, as soon as her eyes met Dark's she gave him "the glare form hell" or as the Greeks called it "Arthro kakos"

He pulled back immediately, hair standing on end, arm above his right shoulder and left leg just above the right knee.

Then, as if Fate didn't like Dark, Risa came running along in slow-mo, as she ran she used her forefinger to brush her hair back while shaking her head (in slow-mo), then as she ran towards Dark, Dark screamed and started running away from Risa, screaming,

"Help, help me!"

Then suddenly, Krad flew out of nowhere and butted Risa out of this scene (actually just into the water), Dark stopped then, turned around as Krad walked up to him. Dark put his arm behind his back and smiled shyly.

"Thank you," he said to Krad, just then Risa jumped out of the water onto Krad, her face red with anger.

"Krad, I'm so gonna kill you," Riku shouted whilst hitting the top of Krad's head.

"Get off him, woman," Dark shrieked, trying to pull Riku off Krad.

Riku looked over at the trio,

"Wait for it," Daisuke said under his breath, "Wait, 3,2,1, now."

"Get off my sister, you perverted freak," Riku said as she walked off towards the struggling trio red in the face. Daisuke shook his head while watching the struggling people.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Arrh, rapist," Daisuke, snatched the hand from his shoulder, leaned backwards, pulled the hand forwards, performing some karate move.

"Why on earth did you do that to me for?" Satoshi asked from his position on the sand.

Daisuke clamped his hand over his mouth,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you, I thought it was a rapist,"

"A rapist," Satoshi nodded his head sarcastically.

Satoshi looked over at the still struggling figures at the sea's edge,

"Wanna dump this taco stand, and come take a walk with me?" Satoshi asked putting his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

"Why, thank you,"

The pair walked away toward a rather "secluded" area of the beach.

As soon as the pair walked out of their sight, Dark, Krad, Riku and Risa stopped their fighting.

"See, I told you my plan would work," Krad said in the I-told-you-so way.

"Yah, yah, no need to gloat," Risa said

"Lay off him," Dark squinted his eyes at Risa.

"Now for phase three of my plan, Dark come on," Krad pulled Dark towards where "the pair" had walked off. And the sun was setting.

With "the pair" 

"Wow, the sunset is really beautiful, thanks for bringing me here," Daisuke smiled watching the sunset.

"I know," Satoshi moved his right hand towards Daisuke's. The hands touched. Instinctively, Daisuke snatched his hand away, but then on later thinking, laid his palm on Satoshi's hand.

Daisuke turned his head to look at Satoshi, only to find himself staring into icy blue eyes, their faces moved closer, closer, and closer, only an inch apart, then… somewhere a stupid seagull (Satoshi felt like he could kill that certain bird) squawked, bringing the pair to their senses. Daisuke snatched his eyes away from those icy blue orbs, his face almost as red as his face.

"You know Krad and Dark are like totally crushing on each other, do you think they'd do something like this, looking at the beautiful sunset?"

"No, Krad isn't that romantic, he wouldn't go all slow, he'll go full on,"

Daisuke laughed, still with his palm on Satoshi's hand, he rested his head on Satoshi shoulder.

Somewhere in a bush behind "the pair", a voice sounding a lot like Dark said,

"What they think we like each other, yah right, like that could ever happened," but somewhere in the heart of the owner of that voice, there was hope.

"Erm, do you wanna go stargazing with me tonight," said another voice that sound conspicuously like Krad.

"Erm, okay, but…"

"Here come the but,"

"But, could I bring some popcorn,"

"Erm, okay, sure."

"Cool, it's a date,"

* * *

ah the first chapter done, update really soon.

oh and review please nn.


	2. The Spin the Bottle plan

Thanks for all your reviews; although it's only two, I mean two in less than 15 hrs. I love you all, all those that reviewed. Anyway, on with the fic.

* * *

The spin the bottle plan

"Okay, this is so boring," commented Dark as he flipped through the channels of the 35' Sony TV.

"Ooh, I have an idea," Krad said from his position beside Dark.

"Hopefully, it a good idea," Satoshi looked up from his tub of vanilla ice-cream

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

"I'd like to, but must I remind you that there are only two girls," Riku said.

"So what exactly do we care, hint hint," Krad replied.

Risa elbowed Riku,

"No, we don't mind."

"Erm, do I have a say in this?" Daisuke asked shyly all the way from the kitchen.

"Let me see…" Krad wrinkled his eyebrows, "No, I don't think so,"

"With that settled, let's begin," Daisuke said cheerfully walking out with some random bottle. He set the bottle down on the floor and sat down.

Satoshi slid off the table, the tub of ice cream in his hand, sitting right next to Daisuke. Dark climbed over the sofa, to sit round the bottle with Satoshi next to him. Risa and Riku walked over to the bottle, and sat side by side, with Risa closest to Dark. Krad also climbed over the sofa and sat again right next to Dark.

"Who goes first?" Daisuke asked.

"I will," said Risa.

She spun the bottle. Round, round and round, slowing down. Krad, Dark, herself, Riku, Satoshi, Daisuke. And it stopped at… (drum roll) Krad.

"Arrh, Krad why not Dark," She moved hesitantly over to Krad,

"Come on, I'm not getting younger." Krad yawned

"Fine," Risa jumped on to Krad and kissed him.

Two seconds later,

Krad pushed Risa off him,

"I thought you said you don't like me," he smirked,

It was now Riku's turn,

And it landed on… Satoshi,

"Could have been worse," Riku looked at Dark.

"Excuse me?"

The kiss was quick, lasting only about 1 second.

Now it was Satoshi's turn, spin, spin.

"Land on Daisuke," whispered Krad.

The bottle landed on… (Daisuke, whispered Krad) Krad!

"Arrh, God, this is like kissing my brother," Satoshi said, with no emotion in his voice.

But, unlike most people expected, the kiss lasted around 10 seconds. With Krad pushing Satoshi on the floor, and Satoshi moaning like… well you know, like he loved it. Dark and Daisuke watched the two with their mouth hanging open. The kiss (rather sex assault) only stopped when Risa coughed because Krad was getting a little too touchy.

Now it was Daisuke's turn to "spin the bottle" and it landed on… Satoshi.

"Woo hoo," Riku shrieked.

Satoshi and Daisuke stared at Riku,

"I mean, Satoshi, you're so lucky, three in a row,"

"On other news today…" Risa punched Riku, "get on with that kiss,"

Satoshi crawled over to Daisuke, Daisuke leaned forwards, and his face went red.

If only Daisuke's hair was green then he'd look like a tomato.

Their faces moved closer, their lips only an inch apart. Daisuke's eyes fluttered close, so did Satoshi. Satoshi's head moved a little to the left, while Daisuke's a little to the right. Only a little closer and their lips would have touched, but then something happened. An annoying sound started, Daisuke's eyes snapped open,

"My cookies," Daisuke got up and rushed to the kitchen.

"Damn, so close." Riku slammed her fist on the ground.

Krad's golden eyes lit up (if that was even possible) with an idea.

"Satoshi, do you wanna go help Daisuke in the kitchen.

"Erm, I'd rather…"

"Go now," Krad shouted at Satoshi who got up and ran off to the kitchen.

Riku, Risa and Dark gathered around Krad,

"Now, the twins will get out the karaoke and I and Dark have some work to do,"

"Oh, okay. Is that work in the bedroom?"

"Risa, you are so perverted," Riku shouted at Risa.

"What, you don't get it," Risa replied, as Riku dragged her off.

Krad pulled Dark into the room next to the kitchen and well, let's just say they rocked the love boat so hard, it toppled over.

Meanwhile in the kitchen 

" Oh, Satoshi, what brings you here?" Daisuke said as he got the cookies out of the oven, with his butt stuck out in the air giving Satoshi full view of something he seem to like (rather love, I'll say).

"Well, erm," Satoshi seemed caught for words (wouldn't you if there was a rather nice butt in your face)

Daisuke's stood up, with a tray of cookies in his hands. He suddenly fell backwards, and straight into Satoshi's arms. Immediately, his face went as red as his hair.

* * *

Well, that's all folks. Review please, I beg you. Sorry for leaving you in this cliff-hanger (I think).

Anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter,

Daisuke sings a song to Satoshi,  
sasayaka na jikan mo  
wazukana mune no itami mo  
KIRAKIRA to kagayai te totemo itoshiku omoeta.

Well that all for now.


	3. The Karaoke Plan

Thank you all for your reviews, I love them.

This is the third chapter, three steps towards the chapter when they kiss, which is erm I have no idea when that one is. Thanks for your reviews and sorry I took so long to update this sorry. Anyway on with the chapter. Oh and 'cause of all the songs in this chapter it's gonna be long. Oh and there's Risa bashing in this, sorry Risa fans. Oh and the song Daisuke sings to Satoshi is that song that is sang at the ending of DN Angel, you know the first ending theme song, yah that one, I don't know the title.

Daisuki xxxx  
xXx

The karaoke plan

Daisuke was still in Satoshi's arms,

"I… err…I," Daisuke stumbled on which words to say.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke, who dropped the tray of cookies on the nearest cabinet. He then closed his eyes, and settled into the warm body of Satoshi.

Satoshi turned Daisuke to face him, and looked into the crimson eyes of Daisuke. Daisuke's face came closer to Satoshi until both boys could feel each other's breath on each other's faces.

"Satoshi," Daisuke whispered.

"What?" Satoshi replied softly.

"I… I…" he was silenced by Satoshi's finger on his lip, Daisuke's eyes widened as Satoshi's face came towards his.

"Guys, come on. We're doing karaoke," Risa called.

Satoshi stepped slowly away from Daisuke.

"Erm, well let's get going," a light blush spread across Satoshi's face.

Daisuke picked up the tray, his face slowly turning red.

"Yah," he walked out of the kitchen.

Krad and Dark walked out of the bedroom, Krad's hair was slightly ruffled and Dark's shirt was open to the last button and they both looked out of breath.

"And what have you two been up to?" Risa smirked.

"Oh, nothing much," Dark rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, on with the karaoke, I wanna go first!" shrieked Risa.

"Okay sure, at least then we don't have to died at the end," Krad joked.

"Right," Risa rolled her eyes. She walked over to the TV, plugged in the karaoke, turned to the song "Breakaway".

"Wait, where's Daisuke and Satoshi?" Riku said.

Just then Daisuke and Satoshi walked out of the kitchen, Daisuke as red as his hair and a tray full of cookies in his arms, Satoshi looking slightly annoyed. Daisuke dropped the tray in front of everyone, which was on the table in front of the sofa, Satoshi dropped down beside Krad, and then Daisuke curled up on the floor resting his head on Satoshi's lap. Risa turned around to look at the pair, her heart stop beating for a moment.

"Now, can I sing, right?" Risa asked eagerly.

"Yah sure. Riku make sure every glass in the house is protected," Krad said, eyes not leaving Dark who's head was resting on a rather warm and hard area.

"Shut up, her voice isn't bad,"

Risa stuck out her tongue at Krad as she picked up the microphone, clicked play on the karaoke and started singing.

About halfway through the song with Krad and Dark doing something rather private in the corner, Satoshi staring at Daisuke's head (thankfully with no dirty thoughts running through his mind) and Riku cheering her sister on, and Daisuke, from his position beside Satoshi, shouts,

"Can someone else sing, I think I'm losing the sight in my left eye," Everyone turned and stared at Daisuke who had cupped his hand over his mouth and blushing like mad.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry,"

Krad and dark started laughing, Satoshi smiled and Riku shook her head, then Risa dropped her bemused look and smiled,

"Well you are kinda right," she said.

Dark stopped laughing,

"Yap you're right. So who's going next. I suggest Daisuke. He has a good voice, and trust me from all that time when I was still inside him…" he stopped for a second, "eww, that sounded so wrong. Anyways, from all that hearing him sing in the bath, I should now how good he is at singing."

Everyone once again looked at Daisuke who was blushing like mad, then he realised what everyone was looking at him for, his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"No, there is no way that I am…"

Ten seconds later…

Daisuke stood by the TV, holding a microphone in his hand just about to sing a song. He took a deep breath and started singing,

_"Sasayaka na jikan mo_

_wazukana mune no itami mo_

_KIRAKIRA to kagayai te_

_totemo itoshiku omoeta_

_Kimi wa damatte iru_

_kaze ni yurare te iru_

_Sore ga tada ureshiku te_

_sukoshi uta o utatta_

_Mitsume rare ta ra _

_hontou wa iki mo deki nai_

_nee, warawa nai de,"_ Daisuke looked at Satoshi,

_Sasayaka na jikan wa_

_shizuka ni nagare yuku_

_Kizuka nakatta keredo_

_haru wa soko ni ki te ita_

_Yagate nani mo kamo_

_sora ni tokeru no_

_yura yura yura tadayou dake,"_ Daisuke closed his eyes lightly,

_kaze ni datte nareru yo_

_nagare ni makase te tooku e_

_itsuka sotto kie you_

_dare mo JAMA sarenai you ni_

_sotto..._

_chiisa na te no naka no_

_chiisa na sekai de sae,_

_KIRAKIRA yo kagayai te_

_marude yume no naka mitai,"_ Daisuke opened his eyes again and looked straight at Satoshi.

_"marude yume no naka mitai_

_marude yume no naka mitai…"_

Daisuke got off the make believe stage and walked through the awestruck Riku and Risa, till he got to the standing and gawping Satoshi, and stared into his eyes,

"You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard," Satoshi said wrapping his arms around Daisuke's waist.

"You think so," Daisuke placed his arms around Satoshi's neck.

"Yeah, I do," Satoshi pulled Daisuke forwards and placed his forehead on Daisuke.

Their eyes fluttered closed and Daisuke's head tilted left while Satoshi's right, their face came even closer and the moment came when they…

The door opened suddenly and there stood a woman in the doorway carrying two or so suitcases.

"I'm back Sato-chan," the woman said

Satoshi snapped out of his trance,

"Mother? Is that you?" Satoshi spoke after a moment's silence.

xXx

Well there you have it my third chapter. Sorry for leaving you hanging by a thread, but what you seek will be in the next chapter so leave a review and wait for the next chapter. .


	4. Satoshi has a mum!

Sorry I haven't updated in three freaking months, I'm really sorry, well on with the story. And for those who are like "my god Satoshi has a mum!" no one actually knows if he has a mum, so I kinda have a write to make Satoshi's mum come to life. And no, the end is not near. This chapter is going to be real short cause it's just introducing Satoshi's mother, okay.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Satoshi has a mum!**

**Everyone stared at the woman standing by the door, open mouthed, even Krad.**

"**Mum? What the hell are you doing here," Satoshi said pulling away from Daisuke.**

"**What, aren't you glad to see your mum? I came here 'cause I wanted to see my Sato-chan, is that wrong?" the woman said frowning.**

**Satoshi stood there staring at his mum, like the rest of the crew.**

"**Well, you might wanna introduce me to your friends?" Satoshi mum asked.**

**Satoshi still stared at her,**

"**Well I can do it myself,"**

**She walked over to Krad and looked at him evilly,**

"**Krad, done torturing my son. And how come you're out of his body" she said again.**

**Krad smiled nervously, " Well, your ex-husband wanted me to torture him because it would make him a man and no one knows why Dark and I are out of our hosts"**

**She walked over to Dark, who was hanging onto Krad's arm,**

"**Dark, how come you and Krad aren't arguing or tearing each other apart?"**

**Dark laughed, " Well, Krad and I have… erm… put our differences aside and we've got together," **

**Dark leant up and kissed Krad causing Satoshi's mum to shriek and almost jump out of her shoes.**

**She walked over to the twins and started talking to them, mostly about their yaoi/bishouen fan club.**

**A shriek and a scream later she moved onto Daisuke.**

"**Well you must be Daisuke, the one Satoshi talks about so much. So what have you two been doing," clearly meaning " so have you and Satoshi hooked up?"**

**Daisuke smiled and looked up at a blushing Satoshi with a look of, " what the hell!". Satoshi ran up to his mum, still blushing like mad,**

"**Err, mum. Not to sound rude or anything but erm… why one earth are you in this city I thought you moved to Kyoto"**

"**I did, but then I got bored, I mean with you around it was always fun. And I heard about you being in the police force, how nice."**

"**That's nice mother but I really want to know why you're back,"**

**Satoshi's mother smiled at her son, " that'll have to wait another day but now I think I can smell cookies, and I need to show the girl my personal yoai/ bishie fan club and all the pictures I have." She moved away from her son and toward the table on which laid a tray of freshly baked cookies.

* * *

**

**Yes. yes I know that crap, I'm sorry but the next chapter is going to be way, way better okay and I promise I'm not gonna take that long to update.**


End file.
